The Professor and His Student: Caught
by Theresalwaysaprice
Summary: Belle is a college trying have a new life away from having to worry about taking care of her father, and is desperate to get away from her Ex-Boyfriend, Gaston. When Gaston shows up stealing stuff from her dorm she receives protection her history Professor, Robert Gold. His helping her blossoms into something, but also compromises his chances at getting tenure.


**A/N: I'm posting a longer summary on here. Belle is a college student desiring a better life for herself, one where she doesn't feel trapped, and have someone that understands her. Robert Gold is a frustrated history professor caught off guard by the lovely beautiful and intelligent Belle. This fiction is based off of a cover bunny created by Emilie Brown. **

**Wawa is a gas station on the east coast that has great coffee and sandwiches. I would have made him a science teacher, but I understand history better than science.**

**Chapter One**

Belle pulled up to her parking spot in her blue Mini Cooper, in front of her dorm room, eager to start a new semester of classes. She actually preferred being here than at home having to take care of her father as well as working, and not being able to get away from her Ex-boyfriend, Gaston.

She and Gaston had been together since Belle was a freshman in high school. He had been convincingly sweet and made her feel special, even though she was just a quiet girl who loved books. She had been naïve back then and was easily impressed. Ignoring the signs of infidelity she told herself it was normal and that Gaston was just being overly friendly with other girls, but it was happening a little too much now bothering her. If she just talked to him, everything would be fine, and he would stop checking out other girls.

At first she stupidly believed his promise that he would never cheat on her, and learned the hard way that Gaston was a liar that needed to control everything. Belle had witnessed him having sex with her best friend Sara, and in her shock, she took off running before they saw her. She was too embarrassed to tell anyone that she fell for Gaston's deception and her so called best friend, Sara, was part of it. She had been the one to encourage Belle to give Gaston a chance, despite his reputation as a ladies man, and had of all people, been the one with whom Gaston was cheating on Belle. She cried for days feeling humiliated, but finally got the courage to break up with him. He wasn't too pleased with that denying that he and Sara had done anything. This infuriated Gaston reminding her he was getting anything and deserved that for putting up with her. As she started to walk away he grabbed her by the wrists pulling her against him.

"You're my girlfriend and you owe me," he growling as he dug his nails into her skin. He pressed his mouth on hers forcing himself on her, but before he could take it any farther Belle's friend Marion and Marion's boyfriend, Robin, came over rescuing Belle. Belle said everything was fine and they just had a disagreement while they were being intimate, but Marion was not stupid as she knew what she saw, and told her before Belle left for college how she regretted not convincing Belle to tell her what really had happened.

Her dad, Moe, was a different story and was the only reason she stayed in town. He was always coming up with these insane inventions that didn't sell, but made him all the more determined to peddle his creations to some clueless buyer. She became the sole bread winner of the household, but never openly complained about it. She loved her dad and would always take care of him.

Gaston started to call and email Belle trying to get her to her to take him back, and when she refused him he wouldn't take rejection. He continued to message her and she just ignored it, but his constant messages and leaving presents in her locker made her nervous. Her senior year had finally arrived and Belle could leave for college. Thankfully, her father complied wanting her to get away as much she did. It had been two years now since she had started here and she couldn't be happier and feel safer. Belle still made sure her father was taken care of by asking friends to check in on her dad. She had also been pleased to hear her neighbor, Jane Potts, got her father a job so eventually he would be able to pay his own bills.

Ruby, one of her best friends, had pulled up in her red Mustang convertible with Mary Margaret in the passenger seat and her boyfriend, David, sitting beside Mary Margaret with his arm around her shoulder. Ruby's boyfriend Victor was laying down in the backseat, his legs sticking out of the back window as he slept. Belle waved as the car swerved in the spot beside her Mini Cooper squealing slightly and Ruby's glass wolf that dangled from the review mirror had jangled vigorously. Belle sighed with relief once she saw Ruby's aggressive driving didn't scratch her own car. Having to get that taken care of wasn't cheap as most of her money currently went to paying most of her dad's bills and she wasn't sure if she had enough. In fact, the only reason she had her car was it was a gift from Ruby's grandmother, who insisted on paying for the car since the diner was doing well making Ruby and her grandmother incredibly wealthy.

"Ruby, if you're going drive can you please be careful, and not scratch my car," Belle said as Ruby got out her car with the Mary Margaret and David getting out at the same time.

"Sorry, Belle," she apologized shrugging, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Its fine, just be careful. You know I can't afford to get it fixed," Belle reminded her rolling her eyes. Belle loved Ruby, but her lack of awareness was frustrating.

"If it makes you feel any better Victor and I can take of it if I scratch car," Ruby suggested and as if on cue Victor opened his eyes. Belle grimaced at the thought of asking Ruby to help pay for damage to her car, whether it was her the caused the damage or not, as her and her grandmother were already paying for it. She also didn't like asking for help or handouts from anyone.

Victor stretched his arms as he yawned. "What am I paying for?" He asked as he sat up running his fingers through his golden locks.

"Nothing yet," Ruby answered, "afternoon sleepy head."

As Victor slowly got out of the car she put her arms around his waist and sweetly kissed his cheek. The two had been going out for several months and couldn't keep their hands off each. Belle would catch them touching each other at inappropriate times, easily distracting each other making her envious that her own experiences had shied her away from men. She had wanted a relationship like what her three friends had, but it had been tainted, destroyed by Gaston. Now, she wasn't sure if she wanted another one.

"I love your haircut Mary Margaret," Belle exclaimed as Mary Margaret came into her view. She had cut it pixie style and it was cute on her.

Mary Margaret touched her hair subconsciously, aware of how short it was compared the length it was before. "Thanks. It was becoming a hassle to manage so I decided to have it chopped off," she admitted shrugging, but David knew it was a bigger deal than his girlfriend was letting on. He smirked recalling how he had to hold her hand as the locks had fallen to the shop floor. Mary Margaret loved her long and so did David, but it was pass the middle of her back now. She was looking like Rapunzel, he teased, and one day it would be long enough for him to climb. He was just messing with her, but it convinced her to cut it in the end.

"Besides, my sweet girl ended up giving selling her locks to charity," he said making Mary Margaret blush. "Always trying to help people in any way she can."

Soon enough the friends were to go into the building and settle into their rooms. Everyone picked up a box, the boys picking up the heavier boxes, and Belle lead the way into the building.

Coming into her dorm room, Belle smiled at the sight of her red headed roommate from the last two years, already setting up her stuff on her side of the room. Ariel had come all the way from Myrtle Beach and was still struggling with the lack of ocean so most of her room decorations were reminiscent of the beach. The room already smelled of salty, sweet air and the ocean. The sound of crashing waves and seagulls came out of here IPod as Belle came into the room.

"Hey," Belle greeted putting one of her boxes on the bed Ariel hadn't claimed.

"Oh, hey when did you get here?" Ariel asked as she went to hug her friend.

"Just a few minutes ago. David and Victor have a few more boxes they are bringing in for me," Belle explained, "Where's Eric?"

"He went to go get coffee. Did you want some? I can call him," she offered reaching for her cell, which was lying on the desk.

Belle shook her head holding up a paper cup. "I got one at the Wawa on the way."

Ariel nodded and returned to setting her stuff up on her side of the room as Belle, taking a sip of her coffee, put the box she was carrying on her bed. When David and Victor arrived a few moments later, she directed them where to set her boxes down. After they left to help their own girlfriends, Belle began to take out her stuff and putting it in their perspective places. She had no idea what surprises the semester would bring, but she couldn't wait.

Professor Robert Gold set his brief case down on the floor beside his desk chair and sat down in his chair. Sighing, he pressed his fingers to his temples gently massaging them as he mentally resigned himself to another semester of smart ass students thinking they know more than he did about his own country's history. He was up for tenure this year, but was up against Regina Mills, whose mother was on the board, so he was screwed. Regina taught Women's Studies, which required more funding and research while his field didn't require any according to the board. The Study of Scottish Culture and History wasn't a science and didn't require research. He might have been highly praised by his students, despite his cantankerous attitude, for his teachings, but that wasn't enough to get him tenure. It was all about politics, though, and politically Regina seemed to have the upper hand. Robert was one to fight fire with fire if necessary, and was not going to let a spoiled child get what he deserved.

He also needed the funding to take a trip to Glasgow to bring his son to America. If he had a steady income and could prove himself capable of taking care of his son he could bring his son here away from his crazy, whore of a mother.

Regina wasn't his only competition. Other teachers in the field were competing for tenure as well. He was in for a rough fight.

"Good morning Mr. Gold," the wicked witch, herself, greeted falsely friendly as she knocked on his opened door.

"Regina Dearie, what a pleasant surprise," Robert replied equally false.

"I hope you're ready for another semester of 'friendly' competition. I know you are up for tenure again this semester," she said conversationally.

"Oh I am Dearie, I'm quite eager for another semester," he replied. His Scottish brogue became thicker when he was irritated or aroused, and clearly he was not aroused by his manipulative coworker.

"Good, because I wouldn't want you to give up or hold back so easily with me," she said, smiling slyly, showing her perfectly whitened teeth.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that Dearie. We wouldn't you to get it just because mommy helped you. You should have some serious competition," he said, sarcasm dripping within every word.

"Well, I have my first class in hour," Regina stated, trying to hide the cringe as she wondered, for a brief moment, if he was right. Was Cora being on the board the only reason she was up for tenure?

Relief swept over Robert when she left for her class room across the hall. He was already irritable this morning, but Regina's appearance made things worse. The woman and her mother tested his patience. Even he was dating Cora, she aggravated him quite often, and her daughters, Regina and Zelena, tested him with their spoiled attitudes. He couldn't stand the women of the Mills family, (Cora's husband was an idiot who let his girls walk all over him.) and he wanted to be rid of them. That hope seemed to be out of the question at the moment.

Wanting a distraction he set to work preparing his classroom, and his office making it more comfortable since he would be here for four months, again. Walking back and forth Robert was forced to sit down massaging his throbbing leg after about an hour, which was also a sign of his irritation. Having a cane made it easier to walk, but it didn't dull the pain he still felt whenever he walked on that leg. Five minutes after sitting down eight o'clock AM came, and the sounds of shuffling feet could be her outside his office.


End file.
